


The incident at the arcade

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Gunshot Wounds, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Noctis sneaks off with Prompto to go to the arcade but it doesn't exactly go as planned





	The incident at the arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 4 - human shield

Noct followed a very excited Prompto. He was pretending to be bored though, just so the blonde wouldn't know that he was equally excited. He also had a certain standard to keep up being a Prince. 

Prompto grabbed his wrist and half dragged him along the street. "We have to hurry or all the good machines will be taken!"

They were heading to the arcade, which was the teens favourite pastime. They were going straight after school and had to sneak out the back way so Ignis wouldn't find them and make Noct go back to his apartment to do homework or something.

Noct enjoyed hanging out with Prompto, a lot. He treated Noct like a normal person and even though they had only been friends for a year, it felt like Noct had known the blonde for his whole life. Prompto helped him forget about his unavoidable future of being the most important person in Lucis.

When they finally got there, there was only one machine left. Prompto grabbed Noct's bag out of his. "We'll take turns, you first!"

The blonde was always so enthusiastic about everything, Noct had no idea how he kept it up. Noct picked up the plastic gun and slotted some coins into the machine. 

Within a few minutes, Noct's character had died. "I hate this game" he pouted.

Prompto shoved the bags unceremoniously into his arms and laughed. "That's because you suck at it dude"

The blonde picked up the gun and took his turn. Noct couldn't help but admire the way that he held his bottom lip between his teeth as he concentrated, the way his toned forearms flexed as he pulled the trigger.

Noct was so entranced he didn't notice that Prompto was done until he shouted out in glee. "Noct, I'm at the top of the leaderboard!"

"Nice one"

They messed around for a while longer, playing more games and grabbing a milkshake from the restaurant area. They were interrupted by Gladio walking in. The teens tried to unsuccessfully hide but Gladio easily found them.

"There you are, Princess." Gladio grinned at Noct's scowl. "Igs is throwing a fit that you ran off"

Prompto was kind of hiding behind Noct. He was still a bit scared by Gladio, who was huge compared to Prompto. 

"I'll be home when we're done here" Noct said, staring at Gladio defiantly and slurping his drink.

Gladio narrowed his eyes. He _hated_ it when Noct gave him attitude. "No, you're coming with me now"

"I'm not letting Prompto walk home alone, its late" Noct argued.

"Noct, I'll be fine" Prompto said quietly.

"See Princess, Blondie said he'd be fine. Let's _go_"

Noct ignored him and put his arm around Prompto's shoulders. "C'mon dude I'll walk you home"

Prompto nervously held his bag to his chest as Gladio stormed after them. Noct didn't seem bothered at all. "Noctis Lucis Caelum you little shit, come back here!"

Noct ignored him until Gladio grabbed his shoulder. "You are the _Prince_ you can't just do whatever the fuck you want"

"Gladio just fuck off! I want to feel normal for five fucking minutes!"

They continued to argue their voices getting increasingly louder. Prompto looked nervously at the crowd that was slowly gathering around them. It wasn't every day after all you saw the Prince and his Shield screaming at each other in the middle of an arcade.

He spotted a man walking towards them. He thought at first he might be security or something but he was staring at Noct weirdly. Prompto didn't like it. He tried to get Noct's attention by tapping his arm but he was too preoccupied to notice. The man raised his arm and Prompto realised in a split second that the shine in his hand was a gun. A gun pointed at his best friend.

Prompto saw his fingers start to tighten and he instinctively jumped between Noct and the man.

The gunshot caused chaos.

People ran in every direction trying to escape the man, screaming.

Gladio grabbed Noct and dragged him down. "Stay here, I'm going to grab him" Gladio ordered, taking off after the man.

Noct sat up slightly, feeling shaky. He looked around for Prompto and spotted him lying face down on the floor about five feet away. It was where they were standing before the gunshot went off. 

"Hey Prom" he whispered. "Prom, you okay?"

There was no answer.

Prompto wouldn't ignore him. There must be something wrong Noct thought as his chest filled with cold dread.

He forgot what Gladio had told him and crawled over to Prompto. He gently grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. There was blood on the front of his shirt.

Noct's blood went cold. He pulled out his phone with shaking hands and called Ignis. "_Have you finally learnt your lesson?_"

"Iggy Prom's been shot"

Ignis was quiet for a second. _"What happened?"_

"I-I don't know." Noct gluped. "Me and Gladio were arguing then a gun went off and Prompto was on the floor"

_"Is he breathing?"_

Noct looked closely, he could see the steady rise and fall of Prompto's chest. "Yeah"

"_Where was he shot?_" Noct could hear Ignis walking down the phone.

Noct carefully pulled Prompto's shirt taut, he saw a small hole in the fabric, just below his right shirt pocket. "Right side of his chest, about halfway down"

"_Noctis this is very serious, you need to stop the bleeding"_

"O-okay"

"_Are you at the arcade?"_

"Yeah"

_"I'll be there soon, don't move. The crownsguard is on the way with an ambulance"_

When Ignis hung up, Noct pulled off his school blazer and quickly folded it. He slowly undone Prompto's shirt buttons, not being able to help the blush that crept up his cheeks. He had imagined himself and Prompto taking off each others clothes many times, just not in this situation. He also couldn't help but admire the blonde's lean body for a second before pressing the blazer onto the wound.

Within seconds, the fabric was soaked with blood, wetting Noct's hand. Prompto started to stir. Noct started to panic, what would he do to comfort his friend if he woke up? He didn't have time to decide though because Prompto's blue eyes shot open. "Noct?" He groaned.

"Hey Prom" he said softly.

"Chest hurts"

"Yeah you've kinda been shot" Noct mumbled.

"Oh." Prompto was quiet for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"The guy was gonna shoot you"

Noct was sure his heart had stopped. Prompto had gotten hurt saving Noct?

"Prom… you could have died"

"Better me than you" 

"Don't be so dumb" Noct huffed. "You're my best friend, I would never forgive myself"

The ambulance and crownsguard came at that moment, interrupting their conversation. Noct wasn't allowed to go with Prompto in the ambulance, there was still a security risk. Ignis, however, volunteered to go.

Before they wheeled him away, Prompto grabbed Noct's hand. At this point, he had so many painkillers in him he was nearly incoherent. "Noct…" he slurred.

"Yeah Prom?"

"This wasn't the way I imagined you taking my shirt off for the first time"

Noct spluttered as they wheeled Prompto away. Ignis gave him a knowing look and a smirk before following. Gladio patted him on the back, hard. "So chocobo fancies you too"

"Fuck off Gladio"


End file.
